five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 13 (Prologue): Preparations
Short Summary Long Summary The leaders reconvene three days after the attack, bringing along their choices for division leaders. Shunsui eliminated Kenpachi Zaraki as a choice, with his disregard for strategy, despite his strength. He also kept out Ukitake, due to his illness. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was seen as the weakest captain and not a team player. Soifon would rather serve under Yoruichi Shihōin, who was being considered for Stealth Division, thanks to being the Stealth Force’s Flash Master. Rōjūrō ‘Rose’ Ōtoribashi, Sajin Komamura, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya are all long shots, with Kensei Muguruma being a dark horse. This leaves Shinji Hirako, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Yoruichi as Shunsui’s picks. Shanks brings Benn Beckman, who he seeks to add to the Intelligence Division, thanks to being one of the smartest men in the world. He also invites Marco the Phoenix, current leader of the Whitebeard Pirates. Monkey D. Dragon, who’s putting the other leaders on edge with his mystery, brings Sabo, since he is the Revolutionary Army’s Number Two. Tsunade brings Kakashi, who’s already made a good impression, especially to the Pirates and Revolutionaries, by taking on Rob Lucci. Gaara brings Baki and Mei chooses Chōjūrō, despite knowing both of their chances are slim. A also declines to bring Killer B, due to his disregard for strategy, and instead opts for Darui, remembering his victory over Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Ōnoki brings his son, Kitsuchi, who became an unsung hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War by singlehandedly decimating the Zetsu Clone Army. Mifune, as a Samurai General, could be a division leader, but lacked interest. Makarov chose his three S-Class Wizards: Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Gildarts Clive. Mirajane Strauss declined, not confident in her ability to lead. He also brought along Jellal Fernandes, former Wizard Saint, and a powerful, excellent tactician. Ooba brings Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis, confident that he’ll be a leader. Bob and Goldmine bring Ichiya (who gets whacked by Tsunade for sniffing her) and Bacchus, though both are long shots. Reina brings Kagura, thinking of her match against Erza. Finally, Sting brings Rogue along. Chitsujo immediately gets to business, saying his kingdom will be the link between worlds, being HQ. He will remain there to prevent Konton from severing that link. He then stresses the need for a Supreme Commander to take command in the HQ closest to any current campaign. He then asks the leaders to nominate someone, saying they can’t vote for themselves, and they can’t vote for anyone they nominate from their faction. Shanks instantly nominates Monkey D. Dragon as Supreme Commander. A protests they know nothing about Dragon, asking how they can support an unknown. Dragon decides to show him, despite Shanks and Chitsujo’s protests. A powers up his Lightning Armor, and Dragon says they need to know his strength. Dragon promises not to kill him and sends a Tornado that sends A flying, dispersing his Lightning Armor, much to Darui’s shock. A realizes that Dragon was holding back, andseconds the nomination. When a vote is called, everyone else is in favor. Dragon promises not to let Chitsujo down. Chitsujo then brings up the divisions, saying they’ll follow the system used by the Allied Shinobi Forces in their previous war, with five fighting divisions and four support divisions. Tsunade agrees, and Gaara asksif a Regimental Commander should personally lead a division. Chitsujo then clarifies that there will be one for the fighting divisions and one for the support divisions. The First Division will be the close-range fighters. The Second Division will be mid-range. The Third Division will be the close-mid-range division. The Fourth Division will be long-range, and the Fifth Division will be the specialist division. Gaara notes that, aside from the First and Second, the Divisions are exactly the same as the ones the Shinobi used, with Chitsujo saying he was impressed by its’ organization. Then, the support divisions are explained. The Stealth Division will act as a Guerrilla warfare unit, the Defense Division will protect the HQs of each world, and the Medical and Intelligence Divisions will pretty much do exactly as described. Gaara endorses Tsunade as Regimental Support Commander (in addition to Medical Division Leader), and Chitsujo claims that she’s the only living person qualified for such a task. Tsunade asks about the living part, and Shunsui mentions Retsu Unohana, who died during the conflict against the Wandenreich. When Tsunade asks if Chitsujo can resurrect her, remembering Sarutobi and Jiraiya, Chitsujo explains that was just to win her trust, adding that necromancy greatly taxes him, unlike Konton, saying the dead will only be used as a last resort. Tsunade accepts the nomination, and A seconds it. No one opposes it, and Tsunade respectfully thanks Chitsujo. Shunsui then nominates Yoruichi as Stealth Division leader, who then gives her credentials as former Stealth Force Commander and as the Flash Step Master of Soul Society, meaning she’s the fastest one there. Reina seconds the nomination, giving her the benefit of doubt. Mei realizes Chōjūrō can’t match up to that, and declines to nominate him. Everyone then votes for Yoruichi unanimously. Ooba nominates Iron Rock Jura as leader of the Defense Division. Jura then describes his Earth Magic as a good offense and defense, saying any HQ will be in good hands. Makarov then seconds the nomination, saying he’s worthy of the title of Wizard Saint. Every other leader is thankful that this means their heavy hitters can be on the front lines, with no one opposing the nomination. Shanks nominates Benn Beckman to lead the Intelligence Division. He then explains that, despite the Red-Haired Pirates numerical disadvantage against the other Four Emperors, Beckman was always able to think up a strategy to keep them ahead. When Shunsui wonders how smart Beckman is, he seconds the nomination. When Tōshirō wonders why Kisuke Urahara or Mayuri Kurotsuchi weren’t nominated, Shunsui says that Kisuke’s too much of a wildcard, and Mayuri isn’t a team player. Chitsujo thinks that deciding on Fighting Commanders will be more difficult, knowing that the leaders will argue for their choices. Since they have to have fair representation of the four worlds, Shanks and the Kages can’t be Regimental Fighting Commander. When the floor opens to nominations, Bob chooses Makarov, with Goldmine seconding after Makarov accepts. While Dragon internally acknowledges Makarov’s strength, he nominates Shunsui, with Shanks seconding, surprising the Head Captain, who then accepts. When a vote is called, the other Guild Masters and Tsunade vote for Makarov, while everyone else supports Shunsui, winning by one vote. Shunsui apologizes, to which Makarov says to think nothing of it. Shunsui then chooses to lead the 1st Division, saying most of his abilities are close-range, eliminating Kitsuchi, Kagura, Bacchus, and Gildarts as possible division leaders. A nominates Darui to lead the 2nd Division, with Ōnoki seconding. Dragon then nominates Sabo, shocking everyone by saying he was Dragon’s Number Two. Shunsui seconds the nomination, while also nominating ‘Rose’. When Tsunade asks about over-representation, he replies there’ll probably be an extra Soul Reaper leader, due to the odd number of divisions. Mei seconds the nomination, saying there’s no reason not to. Shanks nominates Marco, but the Phoenix says he can’t accept the nomination, internally saying he can’t protect Sabo and Luffy, for Ace’s sake, if he has that task. He then says he’ll fight by all of them with all his strength. When the vote is called, Ōnoki, Goldmine, and Sting support Darui, Bob and Mei vote for ‘Rose’, and everyone else votes for Sabo. When Sabo promises to prove doubts about his age wrong, Tsunade thinks of him as a mild-mannered Naruto. For the 3rd Division, Tsunade nominates Kakashi, naming him as the Copy Ninja and citing his previous experience leading a division. Gaara quickly seconds, with Kakashi commenting on leading a short-mid-range division again. Makarov nominates Laxus, saying he’s on the level of a Wizard Saint, with Ooba seconding. Shunsui, seeing a challenge, nominates Tōshiro, naming him as a prodigy with the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō. Dragon seconds the nomination. When Sting nominates Rogue, no one seconds, but Rogue doesn’t mind, knowing he’s nowhere close to the strength of the others. When the vote is called, all the other Guild Masters vote for Laxus, remembering his victory against Jura. Everyone else, aside from Dragon, votes for Kakashi. Chitsujo thinks that Tōshirō could give Kakashi and Laxus a run for their money. For the 4th Division, Shunsui nominates Byakuya Kuchiki, due to his deadly long-ranged powers. Due to the Kuchiki radiating power, Gaara declines to nominate Baki, deciding to second Shunsui’s choice. Since Byakuya and Gaara (who can’t lead the division) are the only viable options, the decision is unanimous, with Byakuya saying he’ll honor the position. For the 5th Division, Chitsujo states the leader will be from the Wizard World, since every other world is represented. Makarov nominates both Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, with Bob seconding. Chitsujo thinks of how both will be fine choices. Shunsui, Shanks, and the Guild Masters (minus Ooba) support Erza, while everyone else supports Jellal. Chitsujo thought Jellal’s blindness would discourage support, but decides Orihime can restore his sight. When Jellal asks about the results, Erza tells him he won, with Jellal saying she deserves it, but Erza responds that even she couldn’t defeat the entire Oración Seis, like Jellal had done. Ooba suggests Jellal see Orihime, with the new commander commenting eyesight would be necessary. Chitsujo then promises to organize the divisions, and congratulates all of the new commanders, promising to launch the first campaign in one week, hoping they will train. At this point, Tsunade asks why she was asked to bring Naruto along, saying military strategy isn’t exactly a skill of his. Shanks agrees in regards to Luffy, also guessing the same applies to Ichigo and Natsu. Chitsujo then explains they are the Four Acts of Order that he personally created, wanting them to get to know each other, hoping they’ll be good friends. As if the world was mocking him, explosions and bursts of power rock the palace, much to Tsunade’s, Shunsui’s, Shanks’s, and Makarov’s exasperation, leading Chitsujo to wonder if he spoke too soon. Outside, Ichigo and Naruto are yelling at each other, with ‘whisker-faced bastard’ and ‘strawberry’ being thrown around. A Getsuga Tenshō and Wind Style: Rasenshuriken then collides, destroying everything within thirty feet. Natsu is trying to whale on Luffy for underestimating a dragon’s power, with Luffy screaming for him to chill. A Gum-Gum Rifle and a Fire Dragon Iron Fist meet. Tsunade contemplates murder, Makarov pales at the collateral damage, Shanks smiles at Luffy’s strength, and Shunsui nervously laughs at Ichigo throwing around power. Chitsujo just smiles, also thinking that sometimes this was the best way to get to know each other. Before Tsunade tries to discipline them, Chitsujo says he’ll send them back later, telling the leaders they should return. Once the brawls ends with all four exhausted on the ground, Chitsujo laments the coming struggle for the groundskeepers. Luffy breaks the ice by commenting on the others’ strength inviting them to his crew, adding he’d definitely be King of the Pirates if they join. Natsu says he’ll stick with Fairy Tail and Naruto promises to be busy with being Hokage. When Luffy asks Ichigo, the Soul Reaper says he still has a duty to his friends. Naruto then comments they’ve got a lot in common, like their loyalty to their friends, saying its pretty cool. He gets up, apologizes to Ichigo, while offering a hand and asking what his name really means. Ichigo gladly takes the hand and says it means number one guardian. Luffy and Natsu shake hands, with the Pirate saying he wished he could meet Natsu’s dad, Igneel, with Natsu nodding. Chitsujo then joins them, with Naruto identifying him. He comments on the damage to his yard, and while Natsu and Luffy just laugh, Ichigo and Naruto look apologetic. Chitsujo just laughs, saying he’s impressed and that they’ll play a major role in the coming war. He then gives them blue versions of their uniforms, since it’s the color of his kingdom, much to their appreciation. He hopes they make him proud, internally thinking they’ll need all their strength, and if anyone can win the war, its them. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Shunsui Kyoraku Yoruichi Shihoin Rojuro Otoribashi Shinji Hirako Byakuya Kuchiki Sajin Komamura Kensei Muguruma Toshiro Hitsugaya Shanks Benn Beckman Marco Monkey D. Dragon Sabo Tsunade Kakashi Hatake Gaara Baki Mei Terumi Chojuro A Darui Onoki Kitsuchi Mifune Makarov Dreyar Laxus Dreyar Gildarts Clive Erza Scarlet Jellal Fernandes Ooba Jura Neekis Bob Ichiya Reina Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi Goldmine Bacchus Groh Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Abilities Jutsu * Wind Style: Rasenshuriken (Spiralling Shuriken) Technique * Getsuga Tenshō * Gum-Gum Rifle Magic * Fire Dragon Iron Fist Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 12 (Prologue): Occupied Next Chapter: Chapter 1 (Fairy Tail Campaign): PreparationsCategory:Post-Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue